How May I Serve You?
by Lily Lee
Summary: When three rich sisters, move and start attending a high class school, they have no idea, that they will end up getting sucked into working for the Host Club. Filled with Drama, Humor and romance. Rated M just to be safe, and for later chapters.


**Ok a little intro before we get going. This is a story I decide to make for my sisters again. I've been pretty busy and its been taking me a while to type up my other stories so I've started this one. I hope you all enjoy it, and please please, don't flame me or anything. It's mean and rude. Just read and enjoy. At the begining here, its just a quick bio about each of the characters. Enjoy ^-^**

**How May I Serve You?**

_An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction_

_Author: Lily Lee_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the OHSHC characters or its storyline. The OC's are mine though.**

**Characters:**

**Haruhi Fujioka: short brown hair, honey colored eyes**

Birthday: February 4  
Age: 16  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
Height: 155cm (5'1")  
Blood Type: O  
Favorite Subjects: Classic Japanese, English, World History  
Favorite Foods: Ootoro (fancy tuna), seafood, strawberries, candy apples, high class food  
Host Type: "Natural"  
Mid-term Exam Ranking: 1st year, 1st place  
Sentai color: White  
Ranking in Dai Hin Min: 6th  
Rose color: Red

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka: blonde hair, brown eyes**

Nickname: Honey  
Birthday: February 29  
Age: 18  
Sign: Pisces  
Height: 4'9"  
Blood Type: AB  
School: Ouran High School  
Grade: Third Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Loli Shota"  
Nationality: Japanese  
Favorite Subject: Math  
Favorite Foods: Cakes, strawberries, unexpected cravings for spicy foods (dislikes carrots, ironically)  
Rose Color: Pink

**Hikaru Hitachiin: red hair, gold eyes, parts to the right**

Name: Hikaru Hitachiin  
Birthday: June 9 (Elder Brother)  
Age: 16  
Sign: Gemini  
Height: 5'9"  
Blood Type: B  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Little Devil"  
Favorite Subjects: Math, Physics, Chemistry  
Favorite Foods: Italian, anything super spicy, maple syrup.  
Rose Color: Blue

**Kaoru Hitachiin: red hair, gold eyes, parts to the left**

Name: Kaoru Hitachiin  
Birthday: June 9 (Younger Brother)  
Age: 16  
Sign: Gemini  
Height: 5'9"  
Blood Type: B  
Grade: First Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Little Devil"  
Favorite Subjects: English, Modern Literature  
Favorite Foods: Italian, anything super spicy, maple syrup.  
Rose Color: Orange

**Takashi Morinozuka: (mori) black hair, grey eyes**

Nickname: Mori  
Birthday: May 5  
Age: 18  
Known relatives: Mitsukuni Haninozuka (cousin), Satoshi Morinozuka (younger brother)  
Sign: Taurus  
Height: 6'2"  
Blood Type: O  
School: Ouran High School  
Grade: Third Year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Host type: "Wild Type"  
Nationality: Japanese  
Favorite Subjects: Geography, Japanese History  
Favorite Foods: Oriental (like fermented natto soybeans)  
Rose Color: Dark Blue

**Kyouya Ootori: black hair, and grey eyes**

Name: Kyouya Ootori  
Alias : "Mommy", "Low blood pressure Evil Lord", "Shadow King"  
Age: 17  
Birthday: November 22  
Height: 5' 10"  
Blood type: AB  
Host type: "Cool"  
Favorite Subjects: English, German, Physics  
Favorite Foods: Anything spicy, nothing sweet  
Rose Color: Violet

**Tamaki Suoh: blonde hair, blue eyes**

Name: Tamaki Suoh  
Alias: "Daddy", "Lord", "The King", "Boss", "Milord"  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 8 (Buddha's birthday!)  
Starsign: Aries  
Height: 6'0''  
Blood type: A  
Host type: "Prince"  
Favorite Subjects: English, French, History  
Favorite Foods: common folk ramen (esp. pork flavour) and snacks (esp. baby star)  
Rose Color: White

**Rae Onula (OC)**

Short/medium blonde hair, bright blue eyes

Alias: "The new girl", "Blondie",

Age: 16

Birthday: May 22

Starsign: Gemini

Height: 5'8

Host Type: *none* she get sucked into helping

Favorite Subjects: Chorus, English, French, History

Favorite Foods: Ramen, cookies, Shrimp, Mashed Potatoes/gravy, Lemon cake,

Rose Color: emerald green

**Rena Onula**

Long red wavy hair, with hazel eyes

Alias: "Big Red", "Miss Rena" "The Bad Girl"

Age: 18

Birthday: July 4th

Starsign: Cancer

Height: 5'11

Host Type: *none*

Favorite Subjects: Art, English, Writing, gym/fighting(secretly)

Favorite Foods: Sushi, noodles, Cheese cake, rice

Rose Color: Black

**Remmi Onula**

Medium/short semi wavy red hair, green eyes

Alias: "The musician" "The Quiet one", "Rem"

Age: 17

Birthday: May 20th

Starsign: Taurus

Height: 5'6

Host type: *none*

Favorite Subject: Orchestra, Biology, Art, French

Favorite Foods: Ice cream, Pickles, noodles, ramen, strawberries, Kalarabi

Rose Color: purple

**Chapter 1**

Rae always hated the first day of school. She hated the whole thing. The awkward silence in all of the rooms as they stared at you. Watching your every move. At least she wasn't alone though. Her two sisters would be with her. Rae was sixteen, Remmi was seventeen, and Rena was eighteen. She was the oldest, and well was the whole reason that they were all living alone in this huge house. Their parents were just too busy for them. So Rena took charge and decided to move into the old mansion that she had inherited in a will from a great aunt. It took a while to clean up but the house now was stunning and looked like brand new. This school was odd though. It was a school for rich kids. Rae and Remmi had pleaded with their older sister to just let them go to a public school, but Rena had said no. That they had to go here for some odd reason. So Rae was a Sophmore, Remmi a Junior, and Rena a senior. That's how it would be.

So there the girls stood, dressed in school uniforms at the front of the building. Rae looked at the black skirt she was wearing with the white blouse and yellow vest, and the black heels, "This is gross…I hate yellow…"

Remmi nodded, "Join the club…this really sucks Rena." She looked at her older sister her green eyes glaring.

Rena shrugged them off, "Oh quit your whining. Just wait until we have to wear the dresses."

The other two girl's eyes got wide as they looked at each other, "Dresses? Seriously?" they both said in unison.

Rena nodded as she started to walk over to the doors, "Yes, now come on you two."

The three of them walked over and into the building together, walking side by side up to the office where they got their schedules, and locker numbers.

Rae smiled a little as she saw her classes, "ah…maybe this won't be so bad…"

Remmi nodded, "Yeah…exactly…this…could be fun…" the girl smiled and looked at her sisters, "Ah well I better be off to class so I'm not late," again she smiled as she turned down the hall and started to walk off into one of the long corridors.

Rae looked at Rena with curious blue eyes, "You going to be ok if I leave you Rena?"

Rena nodded her red hair falling around her face, "Of course...Go on blondie...Get…" she shooed her sister and smiled, watching her blonde hair bounce.

Rena looked at her first class. Math. She shivered at the thought and shrugged, "Not today thank you," instead she started to walk down the halls of the school. Exploring rooms and places until she came to an upper floor and heard something coming from one of the rooms. She could hear laughter and music and what smelt like food coming from inside, "A cooking class maybe?" she said out loud, as she slowly opened the door and walked inside. What she didn't expect was the room to be full, of gorgeous men, all turning to look at her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them. She could make out a good handful. A short cute little blonde boy, that made her just want to ruffle his hair and kisses his cute smiling cheeks. A tall blonde that had this sort of...elegance to him. A taller guy, with dark black hair and a calm face that was standing next to the small blonde. Another guy, with dark black hair, almost black eyes, glasses with well…this sexy bad ass look on his face. Her eyes got wide though as she noticed the twin boys sitting next to each other. Their hair almost red with golden eyes. She could only stare at them in completely awe.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" the tall blonde said walking up to her, his blue eyes shining, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, and who are you my lovely woman?" he kissed her hand and Rena's face went red as she looked at him.

"Ah...ah...R-Rena Onula…my sisters and I are new here…" her eyes went hazy as she looked at the two twins that had gathered next to her and were touching her hair, "Ah Kaoru, this is one of the new girls we heard about!" Hikaru smiled and looked at his brother.

Kaoru nodded, "Mmm…yes but where are the others?"

"Dammit how did I get lost?" Rae came walking in the door but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her sister stuck in between three boys, "Ah…what is this?"

"wahhh! She's so cute and pretty Mori-chan!" Honey came dashing forward and latched onto Rae's hip and looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

Rae looked at the blonde boy and smiled, "awww, he's so cute! But…why is he on my leg?" Rae threw her hands up trying to shake the boy off.

"Honey-chan…"Mori said waking over and placing his hand on the small blonde boy's head, "Let go of her."

Honey looked up at Mori with big brown eyes, "But…Mori-chan. I'm just saying hello," a pout crawled across onto his face as he looked at Rae.

Rae and Rena both looked at Honey, "Waaaah! SO CUTE!" and they both tackled him to the ground their butts in the air, as they rubbed their cheeks to his face.

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes went wide as they saw the girl's panties as their butts wiggled in the air.

"Ah…Hikaru…the blonde wears cute blue…boy-shorts…"he blushed looking at her.

Kaoru nodded, "With a smiley face on it…" his face turned just as red as his brothers as he stared.

Tamaki looked at Rena though and turned bright red, "Black…lace…t-thong, boy-shorts?"

Both girls' eyes got wide as they shot up and put their hands on their butts, looking at the boys, "YOU PEEKED!"

"What have you boys done now?" Haruhi looked at all of the boys with Remmi at her side as she walked in.

"Ah…Rena…Rae? What happened?" Remmi stepped forward looking at her sisters.

Rena looked over at Remmi, "What are you doing here?"

"Pfttt…great way to greet your sister. I got lost and I found Haruhi, who said she could help me. Why aren't you two in class?" she ran her hand through her hair staring at her sister but her eyes drifting over to the boys, "And who are they?"

The boys gathered together as Tamaki stepped forward, "We are the Host Club!"

"You must be Remmi-chan!" Honey bounced forward and clung onto her in a hug.

Remmi's eyes got wide as she looked at the cute little blonde boy, "Ah…he's…SO CUTE!" she knelt down and practically shoved his face into her chest, as she nuzzled him. You would have sworn if it was possible little hearts would have been popping out around them.

Rena shad take her attention off Remmi and over to the tall blonde, "Well…you must be the one in charge. So…why aren't you guys in class? And well…just so we don't have to randomly cal you something, do you all have names or something? Age? Grade?" her hazel eyes stared at him with an intensity that made him flinch.

He chuckled a little, "you're so serious!" Tamaki laughed and looked at everyone, "Why of course, Haruhi, why don't you start since you are our newest member?"

Rae looked over at the girl but realized she was dressed and well…looked like a boy, "But…you're a girl?"

Haruhi nodded, "It's a long story-

"Quite the opposite," Kyouya finally spoke interrupting the girl, "She broke a very expensive vase of ours and is paying her debt off to us by becoming a boy and a member of our Host Club. We serve and treat ladies such as you here, hold events, parties…things like that."

The three girls stared, even Remmi who was still semi nuzzling Honey.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm sixteen and a sophomore and I'm not rich like these idiots, and according to them I'm the…'natural' host," she stepped forward, her short brown hair cut like a boys, yet the girls could still tell she was a girl. How did no one else notice?

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! Call me Honey! I'm eighteen like my cousin, and I'm a senior like him too!" Honey said pointing to Mori and smiled batting his big eyes.

"Y-You're a senior?" Rae said looking at Honey, "But…you're so cute! You must be the 'Loli Shota' host type!" Rae giggled her blue eyes shining.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"We're both sixteen and are sophomores and we're the 'Little devil' host type," both boys said standing next to Rae.

Mori walked slowly over to Honey and detached him for Remmi, "I'm Takashi Morinozuka. Everyone calls me Mori though. I'm eighteen and a senior;" his voice was calm, "Tamaki says I'm the 'wild type' host."

Remmi looked at the tall guy with black hair and grey eyes. _He was the wild type?_

"Kyouya Ootori, seventeen, Junior," Kyouya had managed to stand closer to Rena staring slightly.

"He's the 'cool type," Hikaru whispered.

"We call him 'mommy'."

"Or Shadow King," the twins whispered.

Kyouya's eyes darted over to the boys. "Now now," Tamaki laughed, "I am Tamaki Suoh, seventeen, Junior and I am the 'prince'," he smiled at Rae, his blue eyes piercing her.

The girls stared at all of the boys and their eyes lowered, "You're all conceited aren't you?"

Haruhi tried not to laugh.

"What?"

"Never!"

The twins clung onto Rae nuzzling their cheeks to hers, "We're not conceited."

Rae's face turned bright red as she looked at them. Rena rolled her eyes, "Ok…so…why aren't you in class?"

Kyouya chuckled and adjusted his glasses, "School is over for the day. If you noticed, all the classrooms are empty."

"Yes, yes, and the school sometimes during the day, lets us have our club, and organize our events!" Tamaki smiled at the older sister, "You three should help! I'm sure you could draw in some customers."

"Oooooh, Tamaki-chan!" Honey smiled, "They could be our first female hosts! Well, ones that people know about. They are beautiful and well…it would be fun!" Honey clung onto Rena and smiled, "Please?" he whined at her.

Rena looked at the small boy, "Ah…umm…"

Remmi and Rae looked at their sister. They knew the look on her face, "Rena N-"

"Yes," Rena said nodding, "Ok…it seems like fun."

Tamaki smiled and pulled Rena into a hug, "Good! The whole school shall know that are new rich students are part of our Host Club!"

Remmi and Rae scowled. "So what are your names, ages, and stuff?" Hikaru said looked at Rae still.

"I'm Rae Onula, sixteen, sophomore," Rae sighed. She was the youngest, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was slightly tall, with a busty chest, and long legs. She was pretty, and cute.

"Remmi Onula, seventeen, Junior…mmm…." Remmi rolled her eyes. She was the middle sister, the shortest of them as well. Her hair medium length, red in color, with bright emerald green eyes. Her body was fit and athletic, and her chest busty as well as Rae.

"Rena Onula, eighteen, senior, Thank you all for doing this. I keep telling my sisters we need to be more involved in things," Rena smiled and looked at her sisters who had managed to gather a dark cloud of irrigation above their heads. Her eyes lowered, knowing that her two sisters would have something to say later. Rena was the oldest. Her red hair long and wavy with hazel eyes that constantly changed shades. She was the tallest her body fit and curvy, from years of her activities. She wasn't as busty as her sisters but she was a stunning.

"Where are you and your family living?" Hikaru looked at Rena, shorter than her by a couple of inches.

"Umm…In the old house on 87th, the big one," Rena nodded looking at him.

"Whoa! You live in the old Onula house? The huge mansion? You're related to her? That Onula?" Kaoru was staring amazed at this fact.

Rae nodded, "Yeah that was our great aunt. Rena inherited the house from her. Just us three live there though," he face got more relaxed.

"Oh? What about your family?" Honey looked up at Remmi curious.

"They didn't want us anymore. We were just a waste of space to them," Rena's voice and complete tone changed and Remmi and Rae knew that question hit a soft spot for their older sister.

"Oh…" Honey nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Rena said, "I won't waste tears on them. They're not worth it."

Remmi cleared her throat, "Ah, ok, so we have to go. Here…" she wrote down her cell number, house number and email. Then writing Rae's and Rena's handing it to Kyouya, "If you umm…need to get a hold of us, this is all our information," She smiled a little and grabbed Rena's and Rae's arms pulling them, "Come on, let's go."

The boys watched as the girls disappeared from the room. "The blonde was cute, "The twins said together and smiled.

Honey nodded and laughed, "I'm happy they'll be joining the club now. Haruhi can hang out with real girls!"

Haruhi's eyes furrowed as she sighed, "yeah yeah…"

**(page break)**

"What were you thinking Rena? Seriously?" Remmi was angry as she slid out of her shoes, as she stared at their sister who was already out of her uniform lounging on the couch.

"I was getting us involved in something. So sue me for wanting us to be socially active," she rolled her eyes as she curled her legs up.

"Well I could live without being socially active," Rae said as she came downstairs now wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with a low v-cut neckline.

Remmi nodded, "I mean…A Host Club Rena! A damn host club!" What are we rich prostitutes?"

"Eh…Rem you're looking at this the wrong way. It's nothing like what you're thinking. I was in host club once before in our old school, except ours was run by girls. This one seems…different…more," she thought of the word, "…fun…"

"Fun? You think taking out random cute boys…is…fun?" Remmi thought about it.

"Mmm…and spending all day with those cute host boys is such a punishment," Rena could tell that Remmi and Rae were changing their minds.

"Maybe…maybe it won't be so bad," Rae said as she nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Rena.

Rena smiled, "Exactly."

**Rae: Why are we going to be hosts? DO I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS! *starts to freak out***

**-_-''...you are a girl...a dress is kind of...well...an obvious..**

**Rae: NOOOOO!**

**Remmi: *dies from depression.***

**Rena: oh quit your whining! *shakes her sisters***

**well, while these three argue, please read and review! I would love comments :) they make me happy!**

**I'll hopefully have something new for you all soon. Hopefully...no promises though.**


End file.
